ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
January 2025
January 2025 During the month of January, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches and 2 FA Cup matches. Premier League: MD21 Manchester United Post-match Interview "Today highlighted our lack of depth and why we need to dip into the transfer market for a CB. Hummels had to play twice in 3 days and J. Lewis, as promising as he is, is not ready yet to be playing Manchester United. We're talking to someone at the moment who we looked at in the summer. I think he can come, provide quality depth and can be Hummels' successor once he retires this summer. He can be the player we need to remain in the top four and potentially something more. Unfortunately, they want Lukas Klunter in return. As he's mostly a rotation for us this season, he is open to the move. We'll try and get this wrapped up before our FA Cup fixture. As for this game, I think it was balanced evenly between both sides. Brewster did well today and covered for Pellegri well. Two assists for Daniel Lynch Sanchez from the wing too! He's pretty dangerous from wide and it's something we'll experiment with more!" FA Cup: Round 3 Plymouth Argyle Post-match Interview "Look, I know I will probably receive some abuse for playing Pietro Pellegri up top, but it was important. When we were last in the same league as Plymouth, we played out 0 - 0 on two occasions that season. Both sets of fans deserved some goals today. Plus, we've never really taken the FA Cup seriously. I want to give it a good run this year. It's a prestigious trophy and I think we're capable of beating anyone. The goals are just a reflection of how capable we are. I felt bad for Cooper, as he was coming up against some of the best players in the world, but this is how it needed to be. I look forward to seeing who we draw in the next round. Elliot Carter is going to be out for the rest of the month, unfortunately. We think it was his hamstring. Thankfully, Dru Yearwood's injury wasn't that bad and he should be available for Brighton (but likely won't feature)" Premier League: MD22 Brighton & Hove Albion Post-match Interview "Actually quite a comfortable match for us. We didn't really reach our highest performance levels but we didn't really need too. With Osei Yaw's homecoming, it was fitting that he would score a goal again against us. Otherwise, it's another 3-points on the board and we have opened up an 8-point gap. After last year, we're not taking anything for granted. Everyone besides Ward-Prowse and Sorensen will be back in training this week so we're looking a lot stronger again. Dael Fry arrived last week! The young English CB adds some depth and quality to the team and he had a solid debut today. He adds some competition for the first team and makes a return to Watford next weekend. It will be a quick return for Klunter too!" Premier League: MD23 Watford Post-match Interview "I thought the chants of "Yeovil are falling apart again" premature. Everyone knows that we're capable of scoring at any time and I think I was infuriated by those comments, hence throwing everything we had forward towards the end. It's a painful result. Not only because Dael Fry was on the losing side this time again, but because Lukas Klunter had a brilliant game too. Then you have the ongoing transfer of Daniel Lynch Sanchez who is being vetted by a number of clubs. We needed him today but I don't think his head was in it. Now we're forced into looking for a replacement with only 5-days remaining." FA Cup: Round 4 Preston North End Post-match Interview "Unbelievable. First in the Premier League against thirtenth in the Championship. We had our full strength front three and good experience across the whole team and yet our journey is over already. We are in serious danger right now of collapsing again. We didn't want to go to a replay, by Ryan Ledson saw to that. Ultimately, we will rue the saved Sigurdsson penalty 60' into the game. I really wanted us to go far this year but it just wasn't to be. We have accepted a £40,000,000 bid for Lynch Sanchez from Southampton. It's on the Spaniard and the club to work out an agreement between themselves now. We're in discussion with a couple of clubs over a replacement." Premier League: MD24 Bournemouth Post-match Interview "Callum Hudson-Odoi needed that goal. He has a poor month by his standards, but we set the target of trying to maintain consistency by scoring in the league every month this season. He left it late, but at least he is on track. The performance of the team, however, is just not good enough. We struggled to create anything of note and it took an inspired run from Callum to create the goal we did make. Daniel Lynch Sanchez has secured his move to Southampton now. It was tough to hold onto him as he wanted to be starting every week. The good news is that we have the deal for his replacement more or less secured. You'll hear about that before deadline day. February has proven to be a challenging month for us. But must learn from our mistakes, even if that means changing our entire system to be defence heavy. We're going through the next round of Europe and we will remain in first place in the league. Anything less and I will resign." Transfers In Out Loaned Out YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Bold claims from Sascha Krause at the end of the month there. Putting an ultimatum to the team that failing to rise to the occasion would result in him walking... Understandably, this has upset a few in the media and fans alike... You have to be wondering what new signing Kieran Dowell must be thinking! Arriving for £21,000,000 from Everton, the 27-year old has arrived to replace Lynch Sanchez and assumingly be part of the first team. He hasn't had the best of seasons so far, with 2 goals and 2 assists, but the Manager obviously sees something in him to bring him to the club. He joined to be apart of our project and push us on to a Champions League finish (or possibly winning the league?) but those comments must have him on edge! Our FA Cup campaign was over as soon as it began! Looking as though we were preparing to go the distance, we were undone with the last kick of the game against Preston North End. It makes for a good story, but it is frustrating given our form. Next month is vital and without trying to sound dramatic, truly, season-defining. YeoLaTengo Player of the Month Pietro Pellegri. Leading the race to the golden boot and the race to our hearts. League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.